Reflections on Water
by Pygmy Puff of Doom
Summary: We are the same you and I. I know I’m crazy; I don’t know where you end and I begin. But in truth we are flip sides of the same coin, two parts of a whole, because one choice can make all the difference. Please try it. Probably should be rated K


**Reflections on Water by PPOD**

**Summary: **We are the same you and I. I know I'm crazy, I don't know where you end and I begin. But in truth we are flip sides of the same coin, two parts of a whole, because one choice can make all the difference.

* * *

We're the same, you and I. So identical in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder where I end and you begin. Especially at night, because at night we are connected; so connected that I see through you and can't help but wonder if it is you or me that is enjoying the screams, blood, torture and killing. I wonder if I am the one in control of your body, making your arm go through the motions, making your lips and voice utter the spell. And then I wake, and pray to whatever deity there may be that this is real; me sitting here in my bed is reality and not me, in what should be your body, torturing.

But we are so alike. You said it yourself, though I don't know if you remember. Back in the chamber; back when I knew that you were you and I am me and there was an absolutely clear distinction between us. Perhaps I am going insane, but again that would make sense, because you are insane too.

I'll start there, we're both insane, you obviously have delusions of grandeur among other things, and I have no grasp on reality, I think I might be you.

Another thing, we're both obsessive. Just look at the way we fight, each of us so set on our side. We're both very set in our ways.

We are both possessive as well. And I don't mean that in the literal way either, though you have possessed me before, and for all I know I might be possessing you frequently. But you are possessive of your people, and secrets, and snakes, and soul, and glory. While I am with my people, their love, my secrets. I could go on. We keep what is ours close, like Goblins guarding their gold.

We are both powerful as well. We go beyond average. We routinely do the impossible. I survived the killing curse, and so did you technically, but to most people you came back from the dead.

Let us not forget how we have both suffered at the hands of muggles; we suffered through their neglect and verbal, if not physical, abuse. We went straight from the abuse into wonderland. You being sorted into Slytherin, and while I was sorted into Gryffindor, I am a Slytherin at heart, Slytherin enough to be able to manipulate the sorting hat while it riffled through my head. And while on the Slytherin topic, we are both parselmouths, the only two known parselmouths. I think that is when it began, my insanity. That was when I began to question where you ended and I began. I know the school suspected me of opening the chamber of secrets, but the biggest secret of all is that I suspected me too.

Hell, we even looked alike before you turned all snake-like, with our black hair and facial features, the only major differences between us was our eye color.

I can hear the screams of my friends, and enemies right now. Somehow I find myself torn between horror and glee.

I'm killing my enemies as quickly as possible, with the merciful Avada Kedavra. I can hear you torture someone through my mind and giggle a bit while I know you are cackling in delight.

Our eyes meet across the battlefield; mine an Avada Kedavra green and yours a Crucio red.

And that minute difference is the largest difference in the world.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if it sounds a little bit disjointed but that was the affect I was going for. Harry is a little insane by this point. I hope you understand the point I am making with this. It isn't exactly clear, but I leave it up for your interpretation. The title came from the fact that they are reflections of each other except for the minutest discrepancy caused like the ones ripples in water create in reflections. And . . . NOOOO. My roommate is taking my computer away and shoving textbooks in my face. GRRRRR.

Aug. 1.2009


End file.
